1st Character Fes
The 1st Character Fes follows the 1st Popular Unit Contest in its mechanics: You gain event points (called "Push Points"). With these you can vote for your favourite member in a seperate screen. You can vote for all members of the current line-up of * °C-ute * Morning Musume * ANGERME * Juice=Juice * Country Girls * Kobushi Factory * Tsubaki Factory with a total of 51 members. To keep it more clear, these members are devided into three groups of 17. This event is long, it takes the whole month. The first three weeks you will vote for your favourite member in the groups of 17. The last week will put together the winners of the previous weeks and lets you vote among them. First Week (7/7-7/14): * From °C-ute: Nakajima Saki * From Morning Musume'15.: Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki * From ANGERME: Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Aikawa Maho * From Juice=Juice: Uemura Akari * From Country Girls: Tsugunaga Momoko, Morito Chisaki * From Kobushi Factory: Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano, Inoue Rei * From Tsubaki Factory: Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki Second Week (7/14-7/21): * From °C-ute: Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato * From Morning Musume'15.: Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Haga Akane * From ANGERME: Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Sasaki Rikako * From Juice=Juice: Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki * From Country Girls: Yamaki Risa * From Kobushi Factory: Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako * From Tsubaki Factory: Ogata Risa, Niimuna Kisora Third Week (7/21-7/28): * From °C-ute: Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai * From Morning Musume.'15: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Makino Maria * From ANGERME: Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki * From Juice=Juice: Miyazaki Yuka, Miyamoto Karin * From Country Girls: Inaba Manaka, Ozeki mai * From Kobushi Factory: Fujii Rio, Taguchi Natsumi * From Tsubaki Factory: Kishimoto Yumeno, Tanimoto Ami The fourth and final week (7/28-8/4) united the Top 6 from all weeks, as well as 2 extra spots (that went to Tsubaki Factory members). These were: * From °C-ute: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi * From Morning Musume: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Makino Maria * From ANGERME: Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi * From Juice=Juice: Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyamoto Karin * From Country Girls: Tsugunaga Momoko * From Kobushi Factory: Hamaura Ayano * From Tsubaki Factory: Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki Like with the 1st Popular Unit Contest, you can get prizes for your points. This time, you will get a lot of Star Stone fragments. First Week: Second Week: Third Week: Fourth Week: The costume reward for this event is based on Kobushi Factory's costume for their single Nen ni wa Nen. There are three parts to it: Skirt, blouse and hair ornaments. The Stage Appeal for the costume set is Heat Up (Medium). The hair accessoire has the Stage Appeal Positive Heart (Medium). For the second week, the costume has been tinted light green and got the Stage Appeal Cure Heart (Medium). You can also get a pair of heels with the Stage Appeal Heat Up (Medium), fitting the costume of the first week. The third week introduced the costume in the colour 'Chamois'. The two pieces (top and bottom) have the Stage Appeal Positive Heart (Medium). Another new piece is the Camelia hair ornament, with the Stage Appeal Heat Up (Medium). The first week of the event Gacha introduces three cards in total: Country Girls' , ANGERME's and °C-ute's . In the second week, four new cards are added: Morning Musume'15.'s , Juice=Juice's , ANGERME's and Country Girls' . The third week started with a change of the name for the gacha. There were 5 new cards in the gacha: Morning Musume.'15's , °C-ute's , Juice=Juice's , ANGERME's and Country Girls' . The fourth week kept the name of last week's gacha. 5 new cards have been added to the gacha: Morning Musume's and , Country Girls' , ANGERME's and °C-ute's . This Event introduces the members of Kobushi Factory and gives them all R cards. Tsubaki Factory members take part in the votings, aren't introduced as cards yet though. LOVE Machine has been added to the Lives on 7/21. An Expert Mode (Easy/Normal/Hard) for Brainstorming has been added on 7/28. Category:Event